


Hold Me Down

by SouldierToTheEnd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Consent Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/pseuds/SouldierToTheEnd
Summary: Angry after a mission gone wrong, Steve finds Tony getting ready for a charity gala and decides to give him a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 341





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn to ring in the new year. Enjoy!

Tony was fiddling with his cuff links when his bedroom door slammed open. He turned around to see Captain Douchebag stalking towards him, fists clenched at his sides like he was holding back, still in uniform.

With an exaggerated sigh, Tony turned back to his floor-length mirror, fixing his bow tie in the reflection. “I really don’t have time for your macho posturing,” he said. “Why don’t you save that for the debriefs?”

“I would if you bothered to show up,” Cap retorted. He glared at him through the reflection but Tony didn’t stop fixing his outfit. He had a very important charity gala tonight, thanks to Pepper’s threatening email reminder, and he didn’t have the time or energy to deal with Captain Stick-up-his-ass.

“Another time, _sweetheart_ , Daddy has to go mingle.”

“We’re not finished.”

Tony’s fidgeting with his bow tie was interrupted by Steve’s hand grabbing and pulling Tony’s elbow.

Tony jerked his arm back. “Why don’t you just chill out? God, no wonder you have no social life.”

“We’re not done discussing the mission!”

“What is there left to ‘discuss’? You had a plan, I came up with a better one, and I saved the day.” Tony sneered at Steve. “Is that what got you in a tizzy, Rogers? The public cast me as the hero this round, not you.”

“It’s not about that. You need to listen and follow the rest of the team, not go out and do your own thing and leave everyone in the dark,” Steve said.

“Oh please. The reason why you’re upset and storming in my room when I have a party to attend is that I don’t listen to _you_. I don’t fawn over the great Captain America like everyone else. You can’t control me and that infuriates you.” Tony grinned at him, flashing his teeth in an unkind smile. “Now why don’t you go back to your sad, boring apartment?”

“Stark—“ Steve said in a warning tone of voice.

“We’re finished here.”

With that, Tony turned back to his bed, scanning his nightstand for his favorite pair of sunglasses. Of course, by the time he arrived fashionably late, the sky would have darkened enough that the use of sunglasses would be unnecessary, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. He hoped that the venue would be serving caviar and not supplying boring finger sandwiches or that would be all that the guests be complaining about—

He was turned violently around and pushed against the wall, Cap looming above him, his eyes enraged. When Tony tried to escape, Steve held a hand easily against his shoulder, pressing him back. Tony squirmed but found he couldn’t escape.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tony hissed.

“I’m sick of your bullshit, Stark. You always do whatever you want, never caring about anyone but yourself. I think it’s about time you learn your lesson.” Steve’s tone was even and almost neutral, if it wasn’t for the blazing fire in his eyes. His grip was firm but not tight enough to leave bruises, and Tony almost wished that he would lose control for once.

“My lesson?” Tony echoed in an obnoxious tone.

Instead of answering, Steve’s other hand reached down and gripped Tony through his slacks. Tony jumped. He looked at Steve, astonished, as Steve’s hand massaged his quickly hardening flesh.

“Think you can put your mouth to better use,” Steve said evenly, before shoving Tony down to his knees. Tony stared, dumbfounded, as Steve zipped down his pants and took himself out, stroking his cock in anticipation. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Tony would be a liar if he said he’d never fantasize about this. Long before Steve ever showed up, Tony got himself off to thoughts of sucking Captain America’s cock. But in those fantasies, he always thought of the Captain as polite and respectful, not brutish and demanding like the real one was. Steve looked like he was ready to pry Tony’s jaw open and force himself inside.

Tony licked his lips at that thought, glancing back up at Steve to make sure this was really happening and not just an ill-conceived game of gay chicken. Steve didn’t flush away from his state, only waiting patiently for Tony to get on with it.

Well, Tony wasn’t about to say ‘no’ to deep throating Captain America.

He placed a tentative hand around Steve’s shaft and leaned in to lick at the head. He stroked the base of Steve's cock and licked the head again.

“I didn’t think you’d act like a blushing virgin, Stark.”

Without any warning, Steve gripped the back of his head and pushed him fully onto his dick. Tony spluttered but Steve gave no mind, only moving Tony’s head easily over his cock as if his mouth was a fleshlight.

That shouldn’t have been so arousing but Tony never did care for convention. He moaned around the length and reached a hand down to his clothed erection, pressing the heel of his hand against the head. He licked along the shaft as it pumped in and out and managed to relax his gag reflex in time for Steve to shove himself down his throat.

He could feel saliva beginning to escape the corners of his mouth and tears well up in his eyes, but he focused on the weight of Steve and moaned around him. He crowed internally when that resulted in Steve’s breathing turning harsh and quick, and just when he was getting woozy from the lack of oxygen, Steve let him go from his death grip on his hair.

Being freed sent Tony into a coughing fit, but just as he finished luxuriating in his breaths, he was pushed back onto the cock. These thrusts were kept shallow but Tony knew that Steve was aiming to get back into his throat. While he anticipated that, he sucked at the cock, laving his tongue over the head, humming along the entire length, pulling all the stops he knew. He was ready this time when Steve pushed down his throat. He moaned at the heavy, hot weight in his mouth and grounded eagerly into his hand.

“Always so desperate for it,” Steve groaned, his fingers clenching tightly in Tony’s hair. “I should’ve done this when I first met you. You would’ve done it happily, too, wouldn’t you? You’re that much a slut.”

Tony moaned again and, to his disappointment, Steve withdrew from his mouth. Before he could complain, strings of come landed over his open mouth and cheeks. Tony gasped in surprise and looked up to see Steve fisting his still hard erection.

Steve smirked at Tony’s astonishment. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

He’d deny it later, but Tony did whimper.

Steve grabbed Tony by the lapels of his outfit and threw him into the bed. “Get undressed.” When Tony stared at him in shock, unmoving, Steve snapped, “Now, Stark.”

As Tony struggled out of his shirt and jacket, Steve opened his bedside drawer to grab the half-empty bottle of lube. Tony warmed at the sight, at the undeniable evidence that Steve wanted inside him, and he shivered in anticipation.

When Steve looked back at him, he frowned. “How hard is it to get undressed?” He reached over to rip the rest of Tony’s dress shirt, and, when Tony gasped at the brute display, he tore down his pants and shoes until Tony was left in only his red panties.

Steve looked amused at the sight. “Were you hoping to go home with someone tonight? I doubt you wore these for me.” Steve caressed the lace that covered Tony’s cock with a gentleness that was uncharacteristic of him thus far. “I appreciate the view anyway.” He leered at Tony, no doubt staring at the smeared semen still on Tony’s face.

“Stop staring and do something,” Tony said, and he winced at the state of his voice. For his part, Steve looked incredibly pleased at the sound.

“Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” he murmured, before flipping Tony onto his stomach. Steve’s hands gripped his hips before sliding down and grasping at his ass. He kneaded at the flesh for a moment before grasping the delicate lace and peeling it down.

Tony waited for the coolness of lubed fingers to open him up, but instead he felt a hot breath before his spread cheeks, and then a firm wetness prodding at his entrance. He gasped and clenched at the sheets, squirming as the tongue licked at his furled opening.

“Ah, fuck, Steve,” he gasped into the mattress. He tried to move his hips against the mattress for some friction against his dick, but Steve held him firmly up against his mouth, not allowing him to get any relief. His tongue buried into Tony, forcing him to open up, thrusting in and out in mimicry of what he planned to do. Soon after, two fingers pushed into Tony, and the stretch burned deliciously. He whimpered and undulated his hips in the air, wordlessly begging Steve to get on with it.

When Steve’s mouth and fingers withdrew, Tony moaned in impatience. Steve shushed him and rubbed a hand on his lower back, his fist audibly gliding over himself. Finally — _finally_ — his cock was pressed up against Tony’s entrance, the head gliding inside.

Tony moaned and sank down into the bed, only his hips being held up by Steve’s tight grip. Steve filled him up, bottoming out, and held for a few moments for Tony to adjust before rocking slowly.

Little gasps fell out of Tony’s mouth, in time with Steve’s thrusts, but just as Tony was getting ready to tell him to really give it to him, Steve thrust so hard it made Tony’s toes curl. Steve curled one hand around the back of Tony’s neck and pushed him further down into the mattress, causing Tony’s cries to get muffled. He ground his hips, circling inside Tony until Tony startled at a new sensation.

“That’s it,” Steve murmured before thrusting in that same place.

Tony jerked up with a yelp, but he couldn’t move, as Steve held him firmly down. He moaned at the pounding against his prostate and the restriction of his movement. No matter what he did, Tony couldn’t escape Steve’s secure grip, and it seemed that Steve wouldn’t let him go until he was finished.

“Oh, Steve,” Tony cried out. With the relentless pounding and the slight friction on his cock, he could feel himself tumbling closer to the edge. “Ah, baby, I’m so close.”

“Yeah?” Steve grunted. He squeezed his hand around Tony’s neck and Tony gasped, feeling light-headed. “You look perfect like this, sweetheart. You’re gripping me so good, so tight.”

“Yes,” Tony moaned.

“If I was braver, I’d done this when I first met you. Throw you on a table, in front of SHIELD and the Avengers, and had my way with you. Make you and everyone know you’re mine.”

It was that visual, of being fucked over a table while everyone looked on in shock, that did it for Tony. He gasped, clutching at the sheets, and shuddered, rubbing his cock down as much as he could with Steve still holding him. He collapsed with a final weak moan, no strength left to hold himself up. Steve continued to fuck into him, but just as he was being to feel sore, Steve bit down on his shoulder as he filled Tony with his come.

The restless thoughts that previously occupied Tony’s head were quieted. He only felt floaty and grounded, as Steve rested his weight carefully on his back. After another moment, Steve leaned back up, releasing his grip on Steve and caressing the bruises that began to form on his skin.

“Does it hurt? I didn’t get carried away, did I?”

Tony stretched and reached up to feel the back of his neck and shoulder. It felt tender, but the ache felt delicious instead of painful.

“No, it was wonderful,” Tony sighed as he flipped over, smiling at Steve’s worried face.

Steve winced at the sound. “You sure I wasn’t too rough when I…?”

“Fucked my face?” Tony supplied cheerfully. “Nope. And don’t give me that look, I know you enjoyed it.”

Steve flushed at that, which was utterly adorable. Only Steve would flush at some dirty words after having incredible, kinky sex.

Tony reached up with grabby hands and pouted exaggeratedly when Steve made a quick detour instead to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth and tenderly cleaned Tony’s groin and buttocks, but before he could pull away, Tony pulled him down into his arms.

“Enough fussing. Sleep,” he grumbled.

“Yes, dear,” Steve said, bending down to kiss him sweetly. He ran his fingers through Tony’s soft locks and Tony felt he could almost purr at the sensation.

That was the best thing about doing these scenes together, Tony thought. While Tony absolutely loved the roughness, the hard fucking and the edging into pain, his favorite part was always after when Steve treated him like something precious, acting so protective and nurturing. It was when he felt the most vulnerable, never wanting to act like he needed the attention by always craving it.

Tony hummed in approval and snuggled closer, feeling his heavy eyes slip close. But before he could drift off, he murmured into the silence, “For the record, I was never that obnoxious.”

Steve breathed a quiet laugh. “No, but you were close.”


End file.
